


Yes, Dean

by whichstiel



Series: Season 12 Codas [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Tag, M/M, Season/Series 12, Stuck In The Middle (With you), episode coda, ha ha isn't that all you need to know, spn 12x12, tattoo!kink, very little plot guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Dean stares over at Cas. The angel is perched on one of the double beds examining his blood and black-goo stained clothes. As he watches, Cas presses a careful hand against his side over the healed spear wound. He looks like he's trying to read the dictionary upside down and in the mirror. Dean clears his throat and leans back from where he's standing over Sam's research. “You okay there, man?” he asks.“Yes, Dean.” Cas's reply is terse.





	

**11:33 PM**

The bottle rolls off the table in a slow motion swan dive, beer splashing from the lip. It lands with a dull clunk on the thin carpet and rolls halfway to the bed.

“Fuck!” Sam yells, jumping up quickly. He holds his laptop in one hand, liquid dripping from its base. He looms over Dean and Cas, a tower of nerdy, long-haired hippie rage. “Guys, I'm trying to research that lance, here? You know, the brand new super secret super weapon that a fucking demon prince of Hell could just materialize out of thin air? But hey, by all means, keep fighting.” He huffs a breath grouchily and storms for the door.

“Where are you going?” Deans asks his back. Sam just grumbles something, opens the door to the hotel room he shares with Cas, and slams it shut behind him.

Dean shrugs. “Suit yourself,” he mutters. Then, he turns to Cas and levels his fiercest, most serious frown at him. “So, I love you,” he says.

 

**10:05 PM**

Dean, Cas, Sam, and Mary limp back to the cars parked haphazardly by the barn. Mary fishes out Wally's keys from her pocket and stands in front of his car for a little while. She wobbles on her feet but when Sam lays a hand on her back and whispers a question in her ear she pulls away. “I'm fine, Sam,” she says loudly to the night air. Then she opens up the driver's side door and climbs inside. Sam rushes to get in the passenger's seat.

Dean watches them go, leaning wearily against Baby's hood for a moment. His mom seems tense, no doubt from encountering another yellow eyed demon and losing her friend in the process. A shiver tries to crawl over his skin and Dean tightens his grip on his keys, staving it off. _There are more yellow-eyed demons..._ He jerks his chin at Cas who has limped to the passenger's side door and now stares at his feet like the ground is about to swallow him up. “You okay there, Cas?”

Cas looks up, his jaw jutting out in what Dean has come to recognize as his _I'm an angel, you ass_ look. “Yes, Dean.” He opens the creaking door and climbs in. Dean half laughs, half sighs. He shakes his head before getting in the car and heading out after Mary. _Angels_.

When they approach the demon's house they find it already ablaze and Dean pounds his fist on the steering wheel. “Fucking Crowley,” he guesses, but finds it difficult to hold a serious grudge against the demon that saved Cas's life. They head back to Mary's car, ditch Wally's in the woods ten miles in another direction, and then head back to their motel.

By the time they arrive, Cas won't talk to Dean. “Fine,” Dean grits out as he gets out of the car. “Ignore me.” He waggles a finger at Cas, knowing how much that pisses him off. “But you know I'm right.”

The light is on in one of the motel rooms Sam texted him about so Dean heads for that one and raps on the door softly. He's greeted by the barrel of a gun and behind it, Mary. Her features ease when she sees his face and she quickly steps aside, letting him and Cas in. Sam barely looks up, gaze already fixed on his laptop. “Get this,” he tells them as the motel door swings shut again. “The last mention of that spear was over six hundred years ago. It was last rumored to be part of a private collection but the dude was killed just last year.” He taps his lip thoughtfully. “I wonder who...”

Dean stares over at Cas. The angel is perched on one of the double beds, carefully examining his blood and black-goo stained clothes. As he watches, Cas presses a careful hand against his side over the healed spear wound. He looks like he's trying to read the dictionary upside down and in the mirror. Dean clears his throat and leans back from where he's standing over Sam's research. “You okay there, man?” he asks.

“Yes, Dean.” Cas's reply is terse.

Dean mouths _yes, Dean_ sarcastically to Cas's downturned head and crosses his arms tightly.

Mary pushes away from the wall near the door with a groan. “Boys,” she tells them with a tired smile. “I could really use a shower. I'm going to head over and then probably go right to sleep afterward. See you in a bit, Dean.”

“Okay, Mom,” Dean says as she stretches her arms above her head then gives the room a little wave. “Be there in a bit.” Once the door closes behind her he says, a little louder than necessary, “Thank God Mom has some sense.”

Cas jerks his head up, eyes narrowed. He's managed to mend his shirt in the last minute or so, Dean notices. Cas tucks it back into his belt as he shifts on the bed, turning towards Dean and Sam at the little table by the window. “Oh, what is that supposed to mean?”

Dean perches against the table, ignoring Sam's muttered _dude_ as he leans onto the wood. “You're still seriously thinking about taking off tonight, right? Whereas Mom is actually going to rest. Like a normal person.”

“I'm not a normal person, Dean. I'm an angel. And I've got a job to do.”

“What? Lucifer's baby? Pretty sure we've got at least a couple more months of buffer time before Devil Junior is born. And you were almost killed tonight, Cas. You've gotta rest.” Dean straightens his spine as he swings into his lecture again, arms flying out as he gestures to Cas's still-bloody coat. “Take some time, power up. You're always overestimating your strength. One of these days it's gonna get you killed.”

Cas scowls. “For the last time, I don't need coddling. And I know myself far better than you, Dean.”

Dean swivels to Sam who, if anything, has pressed his nose even further into his laptop. “Sammy, tell him.”

Sam sighs and flicks his hair back away from his face. He clears his throat and looks up at Dean, then across at Cas. “Not touching this argument with a ten foot pole, Dean. This is all you.” He levels a sympathetic squint at Cas. “He was like this the whole way back, huh?”

Something in Cas's face settles in satisfaction. “Yes,” he says, looking aggrieved. “Your brother is having trouble being rational right now.”

“What?” Dean flings out his arms in outrage. A diatribe builds up behind his lips but his hand knocks into an open bottle of beer on the table. The bottle topples with a high _clink_ and beer sprays across the table as the bottle rolls towards the edge. Sam jumps up, clutching his dripping laptop and Dean gives him a guilty grimace by way of apology before turning back to Cas.

 

**11:35 PM**

“So, I love you,” Dean says, trying for a different tone. “Us. We're like family. That's what you said, right? Well, we feel the same way too, man. And I'm not trying to be a jerk here. I just want you to take some time and...”

Cas raises his eyebrows but the haughty look bleeds from his face. “I meant what I said, Dean. And I appreciate your concern. I do. But I have a job to do. It's my fault--” Cas starts to spin into his guilt spiral but Dean barely hears the words. His gaze is fixated on Cas's hand, which is pressed up against his side again.

“Dude,” he says in quiet exasperation as he pushes away from the table and heads to Cas's side. He kneels in front of Cas, effectively silencing the other man, and reaches out both hands. Apparently his action was abrupt enough to catch Cas off guard, since he's able to easily remove Cas's hand from his side. Dean twists his fingers into Cas's white shirt and pulls it up and out from his waistband.

Dean exposes clean, bare skin and Cas's freshly healed Enochian tattoo. Cas has gone quiet and still on the bed and Dean leans in a little bit. One hand pushes into Cas's bunching shirt, his palm warm where it presses against his ribs. Dean uses his other hand to carefully trace the warding tattoo, feeling for the horrible cracks that had threatened Cas's vessel. Cas's skin is smooth and hot and when Dean shifts his hand to the last line of Enochian text, Cas inhales sharply.

Dean looks up at Cas, noticing for the first time how he's positioned: bracketed between Cas's legs, hands pushed up into his shirt, fingers trembling near his belt. “This okay?” he asks, but the words seem distant somehow, and awkward as hell. He licks his suddenly dry lips and Cas jerks his head shortly and stares directly at-- directly at Dean's mouth. Dean presses his fingers to the tattoo and lets his hand drop just a little so his palm rests against Cas's belt.

Before he can overthink it, Dean leans in and presses his lips to the top of the tattoo.

 

**11:33 PM**

Sam gets a drink from the vending machine outside the motel office and slumps against the nearest wall. He stares at the night sky, orange with light pollution, and presses his drink to his temple.

 

**11:45 PM**

Cas is like a hot stone beneath Dean's lips and Dean waits there for what seems like an interminable amount of time for some kind of reaction. Cas doesn't move but he's not pushing Dean away either. Dean opens his mouth and the tip of his tongue touches the first character etched into Cas's skin. Cas jumps, hisses. Dean tries to pull away as panic and reason advance once again but he finds that he suddenly can't. Cas slides his fingers to the back of Dean's neck, thumb pressed into Dean's hair. Subtle pressure keeps Dean close and Cas says in a breathy voice that is entirely new and entirely hot, “Don't stop.”

So Dean doesn't. He takes the part of him that's currently panicking and jumping around waving semaphore flags of alert and he packs it away. He uses both hands now to push away Castiel's shirt and presses the tip of his tongue lightly against the tattoo, kissing and licking away the memory of Cas's mortal wound. Cas still has one hand wrapped around Dean's head and he leans back a little so that Dean has to press his arms into Cas's thighs to stay close.

Dean kisses along Castiel's ribs and carefully spreads his palms along his skin, fingers tangled in his shirt. He pushes his hands up and his fingers brush over a nipple. Cas inhales sharply and arches into the touch _and oh my god_. Dean bites lightly below the nipple and then pushes. Cas lets himself topple to the bed and Dean gets off of his knees to climb up and straddle one of Cas's legs on the bed.

For just a moment Dean pulls back. The room is hot, sweltering, and he wants to rip off every last stitch of his clothes. He wants to pull the layers off of Cas. Cas, who is currently lying on the bed, thigh trapped under Dean, shirt rucked up to his chin and three freaking layers still on. Dean has never seen Cas naked. (The one time he had, Cas's skin crawled with insects so he's really not inclined to count that.) Dean makes a mental note to get those coats off soon but before that, before anything slower and longer that – _oh god_ – he desperately wants...

Dean's gotta seal the deal. If there's one person in the world better at pulling away than Dean Winchester it's Castiel, angel-of-the-lord. Already the look on Cas's face morphs from naked hunger to worry. So Dean bends down, grinds his erection into Castiel's thigh, and takes Cas's nipple into his mouth again. _No thinking allowed._ He pulls a deep moan from Cas that has him shifting his hips suggestively over Cas's leg. Dean focuses his mouth on Cas's nipples and the sensitive skin skirting his ribs while he moves his hands down to Cas's belt. His fingers tremble a little as they fumble with the buckle, feeling the press of Castiel's twitching cock with every pass of his fingers.

“Dean,” Cas moans and okay, if Cas can actually make a coherent word come out of his mouth then Dean isn't doing his job right. He quickly unzips Cas's pants and tugs them down, exposing his dick. It's been over a year since Dean last had a dick in his mouth and his tongue flicks over his lips in anticipation. Dean looks up at Cas panting on the bed, eyes wide like he's witnessing a miracle from Heaven. _Fuck yeah, he is._ Dean bends down and presses his lips around Cas's hard length. They moan in unison.

 

**12:10 AM**

Sam uses Dean's key to open Mary's room. Even if she's sleeping he figures he can still settle in the corner and get some actual work done. But when he gets inside, he finds the room dark and empty.

“Mom?” he calls tentatively, checking the small room carefully. “Huh,” he mutters to himself. “I wonder...”

Sam's train of thought is interrupted by a loud thud from the room next door. Sam whips out his gun immediately and drops into a half crouch as he rushes for the door. Mary must be next door. Maybe they didn't get all the demons.

A moan cuts through the silence followed quickly by a much more high pitched, “Dean!” Sam freezes.

“Fuck,” Sam mutters, his eyes widening in disbelief.

“Oh, yes,” a voice from next door responds. And, oh yeah, that's his brother's voice and Cas – Castiel's as well. Sam whips his head around the room frantically but his headphones are in the other room with-- with--

Sam's brain can't even finish the idea. He rushes for the door in the end, pulling it open to find a surprised Mary on the other side. She jerks back, hand flying to her weapon before she fully registers that it's Sam in front of her. Mary looks at him in concern. “Mom!” he says loudly. Too loudly. _Oh god, can they hear_ him? “Let's go get some pie. Or coffee. Or literally anything that's open right now. I really don't care.”

“Sam, what--?”

Sam takes her arm and steers her away. “I'll explain on the way,” he says and makes his escape.

 

**12:20 AM**

Somehow the covers got half pulled off the bed. Cas sits on the floor, a dazed smile on his face, arms splayed along the side of the bed for support. He's flushed and panting and his pants are pushed down to his knees.

Dean sits up and self consciously licks his lips. The beer bottle he knocked over earlier is still on the floor and there's a sliver of liquid visible through the glass. Dean grabs it and swills it down before finally looking up at Cas. He's not sure what he'll find. He's not sure what he's made here tonight – a terrible mistake? The best move of his life?

Cas's smile is gentle and his gaze warm. “Dean,” he says softly, reaching up to trace a careful finger along Dean's cheek and down to his lips. His finger lingers on Dean's lips and he seems to stop breathing for a moment as he considers them. “Dean.”

Dean presses a careful kiss to the tip of Cas's finger and looks nervously at Cas. “Been a while since I've done that,” he hedges.

“Dean,” Cas whispers again and he brings both hands to Dean's face, leans in, and kisses him. Cas kisses Dean long and slow and gentle until the world narrows to warm lips and breath and hands. Dean shuffles all the way upright and then decides this is license enough. He straddles Cas, pressing into him, and suddenly Cas's hands are on his ass. _Oh my god_ , his ass is getting squeezed by his best friend. Who almost died tonight.

“I could use a shower,” he manages to say as Cas's lips move from his mouth, along his jaw, and down to his neck. _Fuck._ “Wanna?”

In answer, Cas smoothes up one hand and then dips his fingers into Dean's waistband, brushing along his tailbone until Dean shivers. He bites Dean's neck lightly and then licks away the pain. “Yes, Dean,” he says. He places both palms against Dean's cheeks and cradles his face close, eyes fixed on him steadily. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was moderately inspired by the time shifts in the episode, and by Tarantino, I guess, if you squint really hard. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whichstiel) and [Tumblr](http://whichstiel.tumblr.com/) @ whichstiel. You may also like the Supernatural recap and gif blog I co-write/curate, [Shirtless Sammy](https://shirtlesssammy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
